With profit margins on traditional consumer electronic devices becoming slimmer due to increased competition, wireless device manufacturers are looking for alternative platforms on which to employ their technology. This, along with the increasing availability of WiFi networks and the decreasing cost of WiFi chips, has led to a proliferation of so-called smart devices—e.g., smartphones, smart watches, smart glasses, and smart appliances—which are able to engage in wireless communication with computers or other devices.
Many smart devices have voice recognition capability, allowing them to respond to voice commands. Many of these devices also have speech-to-text capability, allowing users to compose messages (e.g., text messages and emails) by voice and transmit the messages through traditional wireless communication media using such devices. However, because smart devices are often small and may lack a traditional keyboard or keypad input, a user may not be able to set traditional messaging options, such as being able to specify whether to compose a simple “reply” or a “reply to all” response to an incoming message.